Glaub Daran
by Saphira00
Summary: DracoGinny Fic Wie immer eigentlich. Ginny und Draco sind ein Paar, bis ein Streit sie entzweit und Draco sich was einfallen lassen muss um seine Liebe wieder zu bekommen.


**Hallo Leute!**

Ich weiß, ich sollte mich eigentlich um meine anderen beiden Storys kümmern, doch leider kam mir ein Lied in die Quere, dass mich dazu veranlasste das Fic hier zu schreiben. Wie immer Ginny/Draco. Bloß diesmal schön kitschig! Ich mag halt solche Storys, seid deswegen mal bitte nicht ganz so böse mit euren Reviews!

* * *

Mir gehört NIX. Weder die Figuren noch der Song. Der Song ist von Fettes Brot aus dem Album "Am Wasse gebaut" und heißt "Glaub dran"

* * *

**Glaub dran**

„DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!", eine kleine, rothaarige Frau rannte durch die Wohnung. „Warum hast du das getan?" Sie brach auf der Couch zusammen und begann mit weinen. Ihr Körper schüttelte sich unter ihren Schluchzern, doch ihr fiel es nicht auf. Ginerva Weasley war eine gebrochene Frau. Gebrochen von niemand andren als von ihrem größten Feind. Sie war mit ihm zusammen gewesen, trotz der vielen Warnungen ihrer Familie. Sie hatte sich über sie hinweggesetzt. Sogar riskiert, dass sie sie verstoßen und nun hatte es sich noch nicht einmal gelohnt.

_Flashback_

_Ginny stand im Fuchsbau. Ihre Eltern hatten zum wöchentlichen Familiendinner geladen und Ginny hatte diese Möglichkeit wahrgenommen, um ihrer Familie von ihrem neuen Freund zu unterrichten._

„_Ginny! Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", rief ihre Mutter entsetzt. Ron war vom Tisch aufgesprungen, sein Gesicht rot. __Die __andren__ (Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Hermine, George, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Harry, Lavender, Percy, Penelope, Mr. Weasley) __saßen__geschockt__ am __Tisch__ und __starrten sie an._

„_Doch Mum! Es ist mein Ernst. Ich liebe Draco. Versteht das bitte!", ihre Stimme war sicherer als sie gedacht hatte. Sie schaute in die Augen ihres Vaters, als sie sprach und es brach ihr fast das Herz, als sie den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen sonst so fröhlichen Augen sah._

„_Ginny, sei bitte vorsichtig, was du tust. Aber ich stehe hinter dir und vertraue dir.", sagte Bill und Fleur nickte zustimmend. Die Rothaarige lächelte ihn traurig an und umarmte ihn und dann Fleur._

„_Bill! Du kannst das doch nicht unterstützen. Wenn Ginny mit einem Malfoy zusammen ist, ist sie nicht mehr meine Schwester.", schrie Ron und Ginnys Herz zerbrach. Sie sank auf den Boden und blickte ins Leere. In ihre Brust schien sich ein Dolch gerammt zu haben._

„_Ronald!", japste Molly entsetzt. Hermine hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und Harry schien immer weiter verstört zu wirken. Ginny rappelte sich hoch, ihr Blick immer noch._

„_Ich geh dann. Ich gehöre ja nicht mehr zur Familie."_

„_Ginny, sag so was doch nicht.", meldet sich Arthur jetzt zu Wort._

„_Nein, Dad. Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe eure Reaktion. Aber ich liebe ihn und vielleicht werdet ihr es irgendwann verstehen.", sie gab ihren Eltern noch einen letzt Kuss auf die Wange. Beide konnten nichts erwidern, dafür waren sie viel zu sehr geschockt. Molly liefen Tränen über die Wange. Sie sah ihre Familie ein letztes Mal an und verschwand dann._

_Flashback Ende_

Und für was das alles? Warum hatte sie nicht auf sie gehört? Warum hatte sie es sich nicht eigentlich denken können? Man vertraute keinem Malfoy. Niemals! Erst recht nicht, wenn man in ihn verliebt war.

Sie hatten sich gestritten. Eigentlich nichts wirklich Neues, aber dieser Streit war eskaliert. Sie haben begonnen ihre Familien zu beleidigen und somit haben sie ihre stumme Vereinbarung gebrochen, sich niemals zu streiten und dabei die Abstammung mit hineinzuziehen.

„Ginny? Wollen wir nicht noch mal drüber reden?", Dracos Stimme klang sanft. Doch Ginny begann sich weiter zu schütteln vor weinen.

„Hau ab, bitte. Und komm nie wieder!", brachte sie heraus. Sie rannte ins Bad und ließ einen Malfoy mit gebrochenen Herzen zurück. Sie schmiss die Türe hinter sich zu und verschloss sie. Sie glitt an der Tür herab und verschwand in einem erneuten Weinkrampf. Das letzte Mal hatte sie vor vier Jahren so geweint, als sie sich von ihrer Familie getrennt hatte. Vier Jahre war es her und in den vier Jahren hatte sie oft geweint, wegen ihrer Familie, wegen Draco, wegen Streits, die bei ihren Temperamenten immer schnell entbrannten. Doch immer hatten sie sich versöhnt, auf die verschiedensten Art und Weisen. Doch diesmal würde sie sich nicht von ihm einwickeln lassen. Diesmal hatte er es überstrapaziert.

Draco stand wie versteinert im Wohnzimmer. Er fühlte sich, als ob er jeden Moment weinen müsste. Sein Kopf schmerzte und sein Herz tat ihm von Ginnys Worten weh.

„Draco Schatz? Was machst du hier? Hat dich deine kleine Wiesel-Tussie herausgeschmissen?", Pansy kam ihm entgegen. Er schaute sie wütend an. Nie hat er sich daran gestört, wenn sie Ginny beleidigte, doch jetzt machte ihn das wütend und es machte ihn sogar wütend.

„Wehe du nennst Ginny noch einmal so, dann hex ich dich nach Askaban!", knurrte Draco und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab drohend unter die Nase. Pansy fiepte und rannte weg. Draco lief eine Träne über sein Gesicht und seine Augen waren gerötet. Er hatte plötzlich begriffen, dass er in Ginny Hals über Kopf verliebt war. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn bloß zu spät.

Ein Monat war vergangen, seid Ginny sich von Draco getrennt hatte. Nur leider ließ er sie nicht in Ruhe. Ständig bekam sie Eulen von ihm, aber sie öffnete nicht einen von den Briefen. Sie sah ihn in der Winkelgasse, doch flüchtete immer noch bevor er sie erreichen konnte. Draco war wie ausgewechselt. Er hatte sich die fünf Jahre, wo sie zusammen waren, in einen lebensfrohen Mann verwandelt. Doch nun verfiel er wieder in sein altes Ich.

Ginny saß im Tropfenden Kessel und schaute in ihr Glas Feuerwhiskey. Hinter ihr ertönte der Klang des Mikros und eine männliche Stimme kündigte jemanden an. Ginny hörte nicht hin. Immer wieder stellten sich irgendwelche Besoffenen auf die Bühne und wollten singen.

„Ich widme den Song der Frau, die ich liebe. Ich habe es nur zu spät gemerkt. Er ist von einer deutschen Band, also habe ich den Text ins Englische übersetzt. Ginny? Der ist für dich!", Dracos Stimmer erfüllte den Tropfenden Kessel

_Kommt zusammen, Familienfotos!  
Einmal lächeln bitte! klick  
2005 Hamburg Hessen glaub dran  
Hallo!  
Fettes Brot  
So verschrien doch so geliebt  
Und euer Freund J-Luv alias Julian Williams  
Flieg los Baby_

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf zur Bühne. Was machte der Idiot dort?

_Ey Chica ey  
Ey Chica bonita!  
Ich steh jetzt seit Jahren auf der Bühne kicke Styles  
Und mach Scherze vor jubelnden Mengen  
Dir sind meine Witze meistens einfach nur peinlich  
Drehst dich weg und tust so als würdst du mich nicht kennen  
Oder das hier wirklich ich check 's nicht  
Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst und du weckst mich  
Ist ja im Grunde genommen wirklich alles OK  
Nur nicht wenn 's Samstagmorgen um sechs ist  
Du bist ohne Mittagsschlaf schwer zu ertragen  
Schlechte Laune und nervige Fragen  
Warum 's so ist das ist sehr schwer zu sagen  
Doch ich wollte dich wirklich gerne mal fragen  
Denn Baby du machst Dinge die ich nicht kapier  
Zum Bespiel sagtest du gestern zu mir  
"Guck mal da drüben die Blonde im Auto  
Die passt doch wirklich viel besser zu dir!"  
Vieles was mir wichtig ist für dich Nebensache  
Doch ist dir kalt komm her Baby ich geb' dir meine Trainingsjacke_

Ginny musste lächeln. Wenn er es nicht gesagt hätte, dass der Song von einer deutschen Band war, dann hätte sie fast gedacht, dass Draco ihn für sie geschrieben hätte. Es passte alles so genau zu ihren Macken.

_Glaub mir das ich sag es euch  
Verlieb mich jeden Tag aufs Neue  
In dich und deine Marotten  
Baby was für'n Abenteuer  
Auch wenn's gerade mal nicht läuft  
Und uns kann keiner mehr stoppen_

Ginny lief eine Träne über die Wange. Draco schaute sie die ganze Zeit an, sein Blick starr auf sie gerichtet.

_Mann oh Mann oh Mann solange sind wir schon zusammen  
Und wissen ganz genau wie wir einander auf die Palme bringen  
Am Anfang geht es nur um ne ganz kleine Sache  
Im nächsten Augenblick geht es sofort ans Eingemachte  
Mucksmäuschenstill dann wieder fuchsteufelswild  
Du sagst dass dich meine Instrumentals nerven  
Eines Tages wirst du meinen Sampler aus dem Fenster werfen  
Nicht wahr mein Schatz, wir kriegen das hin  
Ich glaub daran ganz tief in mir drin  
Und es hält vielleicht für immer  
Von mir aus hol dir ruhig deinen Ketchup zum Candlelight Dinner  
Trotz hunderttausend kleinen Reibereien  
Möcht ich nichts lieber als einfach nur bei dir sein  
Denn ich find dich entzückend jedes Mal wenn du sagst  
Dass du den Herbst lieber als den Sommer magst  
Dat du mien Leevsten büst, dat du wohl weisst  
Dat du mien Leevsten büst,  
Kumm bi de Nacht, kumm bi de Nacht_

Sie musste lachen, als sich Draco fast einen Knoten in die Zunge sang, bei dem letzten Teil.

_Glaub mir das ich sag es euch  
Verlieb mich jeden Tag aufs Neue  
In dich und deine Marotten  
Baby was für'n Abenteuer  
Auch wenn's gerade mal nicht läuft  
Und uns kann keiner mehr stoppen_

_Dass ich dich hab weiss ich zu schätzen  
Keine Angst ich werd schon nichts verpetzen  
Stell nur gerade wieder fest mit Entsetzen  
Ich habe über die Jahre die besten Marotten fast schon vergessen  
Warte mal, ich weiss doch was rate mal  
Ich starte mal mit nem Paradefall  
Abends seh' ich deine Socken auf dem Sofa liegen  
Aber wo ist meine Schokolade bloß geblieben  
Du fährst rückwärts zu schnell aus der Ausfahrt  
Verbringst deine Freizeit im Baumarkt  
Mich verwirrt deine seltsame Art  
Du trinkst beim Essen nichts, doch n Kasten Selter am Tag  
Wenn es nach dir ging gäb es ständig Spaghetti  
Und das genau ist der Punkt  
Wie sagte Harry zu Sally  
"Du bist nicht kompliziert sondern eine Herausforderung!"  
Und treibst du mich auch manches Mal in den Wahnsinn  
Wenn du dort auf mich wartest will ich genau da hin_

Draco kam die Bühne herunter und lieg langsam auf Ginny zu.

_Glaub mir das ich sag es euch  
Verlieb mich jeden Tag aufs Neue  
In dich und deine Marotten  
Baby was für'n Abenteuer  
Auch wenn's gerade mal nicht läuft  
Und uns kann keiner mehr stoppen_

_Ich weiß nicht wie ich's sagen soll  
Ich weiß nur du bist wundervoll  
Ich weiß nicht wie ich's sagen soll  
Genauso wie ich's haben wollte_

_Glaub mir das ich sag es euch  
Verlieb mich jeden Tag aufs Neue  
In dich und deine Marotten  
Baby was für'n Abenteuer  
Auch wenn's gerade mal nicht läuft  
Und uns kann keiner mehr stoppen_

_G__laub daran na na na na na na_

Er stand vor ihr und schaute sie an, als ob er jedes Detail von ihr in sich aufsaugen wolle. Ginny liefen die Tränen wieder dir Wangen herunter, doch diesmal nicht aus Trauer. Der ganze Pub schaute auf das Paar. Draco nahm Ginnys Hände in seine.

„Es tut mir Leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Deine Familie ist nicht erbärmlich, wohl eher meine und… und… Ich hab das nicht so gemeint.", stotterte er und schaute sie mit einer Ehrlichkeit an, dass Ginny am liebsten geschrieen hätte. Sie nickte nur. Eigentlich hätte sie gedacht, dass er sie jetzt küssen würde, wie in diesen Muggelromanen, doch stattdessen sank er vor ihr nieder.

„Ich… Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir verzeihst. Ich… Ich kann das nicht.", er stand wieder auf und rannte aus dem Laden. Ginny stand da wie angewurzelt.

„MALFOY! Blei gefälligst stehen, wenn du ihr gerade deine Liebe gestehst.", rief Tom und riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Sie dachte gar nicht groß nach, sondern apparierte in ihre Wohnung. Dort ließ sie sich wie betäubt auf das Sofa plumpsen und starrte in den leeren Kamin. Was sollte das eben? Erst des Lied und dann die Entschuldigung. Sie stand auf und suchte die Briefe heraus, die Draco ihr geschrieben hatte.

_Liebste Ginny,_

_Bitte verzeih meine Dummheit. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten._

_Hochachtungsvoll D. M._

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so eine Entschuldigung schreiben? Sie nahm den letzten Brief.

_Ginny!_

_Warum antwortest du nicht? Liest du meine Briefe den nicht? Ich halt es nicht mehr aus ohne dich. Bitte verzeih mir uns lass mich zu dir zurückkommen. Bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr._

_Draco_

_P.S.:…_

„Du liest sie ja doch.", murmelte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie sprang auf, nur um Draco in die Augen zu sehn.

„Was machst du hier? Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?", flüsterte sie und lies den Brief fallen. Draco hob zur Erklärung seinen Schlüssel hoch. Langsam kam er auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Ginny wehrte sich nicht, zu sehr hatte sie ihn vermisst.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Ginny schien vor Glück zu zerfliesen. Wieder ließ er sie los und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. „Diesmal aber wirklich", flüsterte er und musste lächeln. „Ginny Weasley, ich wollte dich fragen, ob die mir die Ehre erweist und meine Frau wirst?"

Ginny blickte ihn entgeistert an. Aus Reflex heraus musste sie nicken. Sie spürte etwas Metallisches an ihrem Ringfinger und blickte auf ihre Hand. Draco hatte ihr einen schlichten, goldenen Ring mit einem grünen Stein an den Finger gesteckt und lächelte sie glücklich an. Er küsste sie zärtlich und Ginny schien langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück zukommen. Sie war verlobt. Würde heiraten. Draco schaute sie amüsiert an.

„Und wehe du sagst noch einmal, dass eine andere rau besser zu mir passen würde.", grinste er sie an.


End file.
